


Loe

by itstuukkatime



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstuukkatime/pseuds/itstuukkatime





	Loe

Claire: -holds you close to her- Everyone is saying to cut if off before I start

Mitch: do what you want

Claire: I-I'm nervous..

Mitch: i know

Claire: -gently touches her hair-

Mitch: -watches-

Claire: -bites her bottom lip as she twirls it in her fingertips- I've always had long hair

Mitch: it will be okay

Claire: -pulls away from you and walks into the bathroom-

Mitch: -watches you-

Claire: -stands in front of the mirror,playing with her hair-

Mitch: -watches-

Claire: -sighs gently and comes back-

Mitch: -watches-

Claire: -lays down beside you-

Mitch: -strokes your cheek-

Claire: I'm going to needs lots of false eyelashes

Mitch: is going go be okay

Claire: -leans into you-

Mitch: -holds you-

Claire: I-I want to cut it

Mitch: then do it

Claire: -closes her eyes,nodding softly-

Mitch: -goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror

Claire: -follows you,pulling her hair into a low pony-

Mitch: -Sighs shaving my hair-

Claire: -watches you,wrapping her arms around your waist-

Mitch: -finishes turning around-

Claire: -looks at you,eyes filling with tears but a huge smile-

Mitch: -kisses you gently- i love you

Claire: -kisses you back- And I love you

Mitch: -kisses you holding you-

Claire: You are so handsome.

Mitch: and your beautiful

Claire: -a slow smile appears on her face-

 

Mitch: -smiles-

Claire: You are the cutest bald guy I have ever met

Mitch: and your the sexiest looking "Alien" I have ever met

Claire: -bursts into giggles-

Mitch: -smirks-

Claire: -looks at herself in the mirror-

Mitch: -watches-

Claire: -grabs the scissors off of the counter top and cuts her ponytail off above her eleastic- T-There..-tears up gently- Now I have to cut it.

Mitch: -looks at you- Claire.. - holds you to me-

Claire: -leans against you-

Mitch: -holds you-


End file.
